


The Demise Of The Bloodline

by ExistentialMalaises



Series: Prompts and Themes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gothic fiction, Halloween, Multi, Spooky, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: The clock struck twelve, and tenebrous clouds sprawled across the sky while the night of the thirty-first of October crossed the threshold. All Hallow’s Eve was a gathering like no other, thus Wanda found herself removed from the confines of her home. Instead she stood in front of an imposing castle, made of black bricks and mortar, that was slowly falling into decay. Only the silver gleam of the full moon casted upon the pointed arches prevented the evanescence of the vast structure.Wanda arrives at Tony’s lavish Halloween party…





	The Demise Of The Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble turned into a one-shot, written as a part of a series of prompts that focus on literary genres and (fanfiction) tropes. This story includes the following motifs: ‘gothic fiction’ and ‘truth or dare’. Please keep the genre in mind... Play some [spooky music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYtvkoqTnSs) while you read this.
> 
>   _Enjoy..._

The clock struck twelve, and tenebrous clouds sprawled across the sky while the night of the thirty-first of October crossed the threshold. All Hallow’s Eve was a gathering like no other, thus Wanda found herself removed from the confines of her home. Instead she stood in front of an imposing castle, made of black bricks and mortar, that was slowly falling into decay. Only the silver gleam of the full moon casted upon the pointed arches prevented the evanescence of the vast structure.

Unaccustomed to the American ways, she had let Tony persuade her to partake in the nocturnal festivities, even when she knew better. She was not ready yet. A drop of rain fell on her cheek and the bitter wind howled past her ears, the skirt of her diaphanous ivory dress sweeping along her legs, and Wanda stirred from her position with a shiver. No sooner had she entered through the wide gate than she sensed an unearthly presence in the castle that settled unease into her benumbed skin. She trembled once more, this time not provoked by the wind, the hairs on her arm standing up, and rushed through the shaded hallways towards the chamber with the lights.

Golden candelabras lit the great hall, and dreary paintings, covered in dust and cobwebs, were suspended on high walls that intersected together in a vaulted roof of slender ribs, resembling the curved bones in the spine of the human body. Costumed men and women clustered around stalls and tables in disjointed areas of the great hall, their backs or the sides of their faces showing. It was hard to ascertain who was who, but Wanda ventured to the nearest cluster.

“Ah, there you are.” Tony suddenly appeared from her right, and ushered her away. He wore a white lab coat and black rubber gloves. He even had a stethoscope around his neck. A proper scientist, carrying out his electrifying experiments. “You don’t want to go there. Too crowded. Too bloody. Unless you don’t mind getting your dress dirty.”

“You’ve outdone yourself,” Wanda said, and feigned a smile.

But he didn’t seem to notice, already too preoccupied with disclosing the lay of the land to her, his arms brandishing and his eyes blazing with thrill as he spun his uncanny tale. “And don’t forget to discover the other chambers too, they’re all set up for a night of terror.”

“Fun…”

“Now, don’t forget to enjoy yourself. Happy Halloween,” Tony murmured into her ear, his voice low and alarming, then nudged her down on an antique wooden chair opposite from a cloaked woman.

The emergence of the woman’s hands from underneath the table commanded Wanda’s eyes to the object on the wooden surface. A glass divination sphere. But in the core of the crystal globe there was a small drop, shaped like a tear. Wanda slanted her head closer unwittingly, her eyes spellbound by the metamorphosis that was occurring.

A droplet of water.

Then a flood of crimson.

Devoured by blackness.

With a dull thud the woman’s crooked fingers clutched the sphere and her soiled nails scratched along the brittle surface. Wanda leaped back in her chair, her eyes wide and burning, after the high-pitched sounds penetrated her ears. The clouded blackness slowly evaporated into the woman’s hands, whose body began to convulse. No more amused, Wanda rose from her seat, but the woman yanked her down,her dirty hand on Wanda’s wrist, and peered into her eyes with a vacant stare. “Born in twofold to their equal marks the demise of their bloodline,” the woman said, the undertone of her words frightening Wanda. 

She wrenched her wrist from the woman’s grasp, and with her heart in her throat Wanda staggered backwards. The woman’s stare was still upon her, her eyes griming with malevolent omen. She shook her head in disbelief. What had the woman said? How could she know that?! Wanda spun around, vanquishing the woman’s hold on her, and crashed into the backs of unfamiliar faces. Their glasses shattered on the wooden floor, and Wanda felt her face burning up. She shouldn’t have come tonight. She wasn’t ready yet. A profusion of apologies, and she struggled to the double-door of the great hall.

“Wanda? What is going on?” A warm hand on her shoulder frightened Wanda. She shoved it away, only to recognize the voice seconds later. It was Maria. Her blue eyes were etched with concern, and Wanda took in deep breaths as she distracted herself from the thoughts that were spooking in her head. Clad in leather shorts, a black embroidered lace veil, and a long lace cardigan, with a high neck and balloon sleeves, Maria had revamped the look of a woman in black. 

“You look modern.”

“I like a good twist,” Maria said with an easy smile. “And you look like you’re frozen in time.” Maria brushed her fingers over Wanda’s long sleeve, but Wanda’s muscles had stiffened at the expression, and her chest became so tight it was hard to breathe. Frozen in time. That, and with the disquieting words of the woman still not forgotten, Wanda didn’t know how to comport herself. “That was a compliment. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“F-fine. I’m fine,” Wanda said, needing to process everything that had just happened. “I’m going to check out the other rooms.”

“Oh, want me to join? I’m not sure whether to take Tony’s self-praise about this castle serious. A creepy movie I can handle. A creepy castle? Maybe I shouldn’t test my boundaries.”

“No, no, I’m just going to the restroom.” Wanda feigned another smile. This one she would have wanted to be sincere. “I’ll find you when I’m done.”

And with that Wanda darted through the shaded hallways, passing the chambers filled with forceful noises, until she found a door that was left ajar. No racket. No utterances. Only quietude. A place for her to gather her thoughts and keep her wits about her. To ensure that what had just happened was just a scheme. The woman was entertainment, hired by Tony to startle his guests. He had succeeded.

With a high-pitched creak she shut the door, and at a slow pace Wanda’s eyes adapted to the darkness inside. The heels of her shoes clacked across the limestone flooring until an umber carpet stifled the sound. She found the heavy curtains and opened them, and clouds of dust wafted through the air, bringing about a coughing fit. With tears in her burning eyes, Wanda turned away from the glass windows. The silver gleam of the moon unveiled the wooden furniture. A bedchamber. It had an escritoire, a small fire place, a painting of a grim-faced woman above it, and a four-poster bed with opulent sheets next to it. Shepaced the bedchamber for a minute, restless but trying to regulate her breathing, then neared the bed. There was nothing here that suggested Tony’s tampering. A private area, perhaps, for someone to rest. Sleep was what she required, not more people playing tricks with her head.

She pressed her shoulders against one of the four columns, the back of her head resting on the wood, and she considered the woman’s words. _Born in twofold to their equal marks the demise of their bloodline_. She couldn’t have possibly known the truth. No one did. No one alive, except for Wanda. Only a scheme. Her heart was still frail, her mind still in disarray, but this she was certain of. Right? She inclined her head, responding physically to herself, and her breathing slowed down.

It had been a few months since she left the only country she had known all her life, and moved around the world to remain with people who could have an inkling of an understanding of what she was going through. Like her, they were enhanced one way or another. But none of them understood her suffering. None of them understood her loss. And she could never put her sentiments into words. Perhaps she would have been better off in Sokovia, splintered and in ruins. At least there the land and the people were familiar… but they were too familiar. Memories of the woodlands haunted her; she could not imagine having to walk through them. Unbearable. No, this was better.

A lesser of two evils.

It was hers to carry.

Her suffering. Her loss.

Incomprehensible and ineffable.

She would have to f—

Footsteps passed by the door, and Wanda sucked in her breath, wishing to be left alone. Outside the rainfall was teeming down, dissolving into the grounds and shattering on the glass windows. The dense canopy that fenced in the castle shuddered in protest against the blustering wind. When all she heard was the sounds of nature, no more footsteps, she sighed in relief. This wasn’t working. She didn’t just attend the celebration to appease Tony. She came because she needed to change her ways, she needed to interact with more people. And she had promised to return to Ma—

A cloud of air, the condensation of her breath, swept from her lips. Wanda blinked in confusion, and then discerned the dampness of the drops of water that had trickled down the windows. It had transformed into verglas, with a thin coating of ice crystals. Clattering her teeth, Wanda neared the windows for further inspection. The pale reflection in the glass reduced Wanda to a wraith, adorned in ruffled puff sleeves and an ivory skirt with flowing layers of Chantilly lace. Her expression was grim, like the lady in the painting above the fireplace… Wanda pressed the tips of her fingers on the cool glass, then dragged them down. It didn’t seem to be freezing outside, then why was it—

The air thickened with an unusual concoction of earthy musk, beeswax candles, and a touch of vinegar.By the side of her frail figure of her reflection in the window the frame of a familiar build manifested itself. Strong shoulders. Platinum hair. Worried blue eyes. Then a coldness on her arm. With a shriek, Wanda spun around, her eyes in wide circles. But there was no one to be found. Not in the room. No more in the reflection of the glass.

“Pietro?” She mumbled, and frantically glanced around the room, trying to see even in the darkness, fearful of an answer. Maybe he was messing with her. Maybe he had run off quickly to hide. Thunder rumbled through the trees, a flash of lightning illumining the secluded area. All alone, she received no response. She wasn’t certain whether she felt relieved or disappointed. Her eyes prickled as her emotions struck through her body, and she hunched her shoulders. To no avail. He was dead. And her mind was in disarray, her heart still frail. She shouldn’t be alone. She shouldn’t be here at all.

Wiping the moist from her eyes, Wanda fled from the bedchamber and towards the gated doors where she could call a cab, but the rain was pouring from the heavens, and there was no service on her mobile phone. The night was a cruel mistress, and she was not allowed her solitude, free from interference. Wanda released a snivel, trying not to succumb to her feeling, when she felt a presence next to her once more. Pietro? Her heart skipped a beat, and she flicked her head to her side, where she found Steve in a dusky gentleman’s vest and a long suit jacket, both adorned with golden and red tapestry. He peered into the darkness then glanced back at her.

“Ready to leave?” He asked her, his blue eyes wrinkling with compassion when she nodded. “Me too, but my phone isn’t working either, and I don’t think Tony’s willing to let us leave yet.”

“Still conducting experiments… I’m certain he messed with the cellular network,” Wanda said, and Steve chuckled, revealing his large, sharp fangs. “Those look _very_ real.”

“Hm, they feel it too.” Steve raised his eyebrow, and slid his tongue past one of the glistening fangs. “I’ve been tasting blood.” 

“There you are…” Natasha’s voice carried from behind them, and they turned towards her. Her look was similar to Steve’s. Hues resembling blood and death were woven into her corset and skirt, and her scarlet tresses cascaded down in delicate crimps. Wanda wondered about her fangs. Everyone had gone out of their way to appear as authentic as possible, the least Wanda could do was appreciate the effort. “You’re missing out. Come on.”

Steve met Wanda’s hesitant gaze, and gestured back to the great hall, waiting for her reaction. With a deep sigh, Wanda returned to the festivities with Steve and Natasha. This time she would try harder. There were delicious appetizers, liquid refreshments, and people who cared about her.

She could be better.

They found their group of friends circled together in the middle of the great hall, seated on and standing around antique plushy sofas and wooden chairs. They were welcomed into the group immediately, and had disturbed a game of truth or dare. A tremendous crash of lightning flashed through the stained glasses, coloring the great hall an ominous kaleidoscope of red shades. Tony stood in the middle of the circle, his chest roaring with laughter, his eyes growing shrewd, and orchestrated the game with charges of his hand, pointing, commanding, directing. 

Wanda cowered slightly when she thought his finger landed on her, but fortunately for her it was Steve. Truth. His most perverted dream. A tale he told reluctantly as his face paled, deprived of any color. Bruce. Turn into the Hulk and streak. It wasn’t pretty, and he didn’t return. Natasha. Sample blood. Truths and dares that exploited and twisted, revealing secrets that should have remained hidden, and blurring the lines between the persona and person. Rhodey. His most irrational fears. Maria. Kiss the person she most desired.

Before Wanda knew it, Maria stood in front of her, biting her lip while her eyes wandered down Wanda’s face. She felt everyone’s silent stare, her heartbeat growing stronger, but kept her gaze on Maria who inched closer, a smile forming on her lips. Wanda didn’t know that Maria… desired her. They had been bonding since she moved to this land, but Wanda didn’t suspect this. Her mind was racing with memories of the time they had spent together, but when Maria brushed her mouth over hers it went blank. She was soft and warm, different from how Wanda had been feeling all evening. Her fingers slipped around Wanda’s neck, and the kiss grew more intense, as did the murmurs around them. When Maria drew away from her, soft murmurs turned into loud howls, while Wanda averted her gaze and tried to calm her heart. The touch of her fingers and lips was strong and confident, and it left Wanda wondering why Maria had waited this long to do it. Maybe… Wanda hadn’t seemed that available… but she could be better.

She _would_ be better.

“Wanda. Your turn!” Tony snapped her out of her thoughts, his finger pointed in her direction. She inclined her head, ready to undergo whatever dare he had in store for her. But then as if he read her mind, his finger waggled from left to right in refusal. “Truth.”

“I’d prefer a dare.”

“Not how this game works,” Tony said, and a small smile crept on his face, increasing in size until she saw all his teeth, and the edges of his lips stretched over his face in an unnatural manner. 

Wanda fluttered her lashes, dread filling the pit of her stomach. That wasn’t real. Her eyes were playing tricks again. She was seeing things that weren’t there. “Pretty sure it is…” Her voice came out as unsteady as she felt, when a gush of cold wind swept past her once more, and drew her eyes towards the opening of the great hall.

“Who was your first love?” She heard Tony say, the words afflicting her with fright and torment, for it revealed the aching of her heart, still so fresh. She breathed out cold air, and concentrated on the door until he came into sight. Strong shoulders. Platinum hair. Saddened blue eyes. He was here, one among the other monsters of the night.

Unfeigned and real.

Her darkest truth.

The demise of the bloodline.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


End file.
